bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Oda Shinichi
"All the potential, but still needs the drive" - Snakes Oda Shinichi (織田慎一, Shinichi Oda) is a Visored of Japanese descent currently serving as an unseated member of 3rd Division. He is a part of the Visored 2.0 and is their youngest member, and, unlike the rest, did not know any of the other visored prior to their transformation. Before his exile, Shinichi was an unseated member of 1st Division and was one of the top of his class at the Shino Academy. His partner is currently unknown. Layla Vital has stated that once he has gained a little more experience fighting as a member of the Gotei, she will promote him to a higher seat. Appearance Shinichi is a lanky and somewhat awkward Shinigami with rather pale skin. He appears to be going through a growth spurt, and doesn't seem to have complete control over his lanky limbs, giving him an awkward quality to his stance and movement. Though athletic, his muscles are pretty thin and wiry due to his body length, and he looks a little underfed and thin. Shinichi has no scars or tattoos, though he does have a small birthmark on the left side of his neck. Shinichi has a rounded, young looking face with a rather flat profile. His nose is thin and slightly downturned, and his eyes are wide and an amber-brown in color, a trait that runs in his family. His eyes are shallow-set, but shadowed by his thick, dark silver eyebrows. Shinichi's pale silver hair is also a family trait, and he wears it shaggy and unkempt, with long, messy sideburns to emulate Ryoji Van. Shinichi also wears a thin black hoop pierced through the left side of his bottom lip. Shinichi wears an unmodified 3rd Division shihakusho with no adorments due to his enlisted status. He wears his Zanpakuto tucked into the left side of his obi. Personality History Under construction Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Zanpakuto Kin'iro no Kiba (金色のファン, Gilded Fang) is the name of Shinichi's Zanpakuto, a melee type. In its sealed form, Szarvas takes the form of a 27" katana with a light silver blade and deep purple handle wrappings. The handguard is gold and triangular in shape with two small, black leather straps with two violet beads strung through each hanging off one of the points of the triangle. The sheath is unadorned, and black in color. Shinichi wears Kiba tucked into the left side of his obi. Spirit: Kin'iro no Kiba is an extremely old, 5'3" man dressed in tan medieval Japanese peasent clothes, including a straw hat that usually conceals the top of his head. He has a long white beard and mustache, and is barefoot. He walks with a thin wooden cane, and has a noticeable slouch and a prominent limp. Kiba is a stern, serious, and impatient spirit, and he is often frustrated with Shinichi's lackadaisical attitude. He is constantly lecturing Shin on the importance of respect and humility, which Shin always ignored until his Visored incident. Kiba, though often frustrated with Shin, just wants him to get better and take his life a little more seriously, and the two share a relationship that resembles a stern father/son relationship. Inner World: Shin's inner world appears as a large rice field, with several run-down shacks interspersed throughout the fields. Normally the weather is clear and sunny, however whenever Kiba is frustrated with Shinichi, especially when he is performing badly in a fight, it grows so foggy it gets difficult to see very far ahead. Hollowfication Quotes Trivia Credit Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:3rd Division Category:Unseated